kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny! Reviving Melody!
is the sixth episode of ''Kamen Rider Ghost. It features the debut of Kamen Rider Ghost Beethoven Damashii, Kamen Rider Specter Edison Damashii and the Bat Clock in its Clock Mode. Synopsis The fear and insecurity of his last two defeats against Specter have made Takeru unable to become visible. An uneasy Akari begins to fear that Takeru will no longer be visible to her, even with the Shiranui powder. A new client seeks the help of the Mysterious Phenomena Researchers. Sound has disappeared around Kosuke Kimijima, a young prodigy composer. It is like Beethoven... Takeru, Akari and Onari pay a visit. While unable to hear, Kimijima starts composing non-stop and Takeru is unable to warn him that he is in danger. A new Gamma appears and Takeru transforms into Ghost. However, Specter appears again to get in his way. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : m.c.A·T Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ghost: *Kamen Rider Specter: *Onpu Gamma: Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Ghost ***Ore, Musashi (once attempted), Beethoven **Specter ***Specter (once attempted), Edison *'Damashii Used:' **Ghost ***Ore Damashii, Beethoven Damashii, Musashi Damashii **Specter ***Specter Damashii (once attempted), Edison Damashii Errors *Takeru proclaims "Edison" when he sees Specter about to use the Eyecon, however, he says it before the scene where Specter pulls out the Eyecon is shown. *Given that the Damashii are later confirmed to have sentience, it is never revealed why Edison chooses to betray Takeru and fight for Specter in this episode. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 37, . *'Viewership': 4.6% *'Closing Screen Ghost Eyecon' **Kamen Rider: Ghost & Specter **Ghost Eyecons: ***Ghost: Musashi, Robin, Newton, & Beethoven ***Specter: Edison, Tutankhamun, & Nobunaga *'Count at episode end' **'Takeru's days of life remaining:' 45 **'Heroes' Eyecons left:' 8 **'Eyecons in Ghost's Possession:' 4 **'Eyecons in Specter's Possession:' 3 *'Sennin's cosplay:' Music Composer, mainly 's style. *This episode marks the first time someone else uses one of Ghost's Damashii. *This is the first episode where Ghost uses a previous Damashii's finisher instead of his newly-acquired Damashii's Omega finisher. *This is the only time Ghost changes from Ore Damashii to Beethoven Damashii. **It is also the first time Ghost changes into Musashi Damashii from a diferent form other than Ore Damashii (Beethoven Damashii). ***It is also the only time Ghost changes from Beethoven Damashii to Musashi Damashii. *This is the first time since episode 4 that Ghost doesn't assume Newton Damashii. *This episode's name is similar to the Kamen Rider Kiva episode "Fate: Wake Up!", due to being both episodes named over Beethoven's . *The opening title sequence now features Kamen Rider Specter and showcases him clashing with Ghost as well as his Tutankhamun and Nobunaga Damashiis. *There is a point in the episode where the Gamma removes all of the sound beyond his own voice and the piano being played. As a result, the characters are not heard speaking, the Ghost Driver's sounds are not heard, etc. This is likely a nod to , a hearing condition that affected Beethoven at the age of 26, giving him a hard time to hear music. DVD releases *Kamen Rider Ghost Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider!, Destiny! Reviving Melody!, Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! and Activate! Another Monolith!. *Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. DSTD09552-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Vol. 2, DVD Untitled-2.png|''Kamen Rider Ghost'' Collection 1, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official preview for 運命！再起のメロディ！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 運命！再起のメロディ！ References ru:Судьба! Мотив возвращения! Category:New Form Episode